


Legend's Luck and the Ocean Don't Mix

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fainting, I don't know what else to tag you just have to read the fic to understand, Little bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wind tries to teach the gang some fun things to do on Outset Island but of course it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Legend's Luck and the Ocean Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This was written out of inspiration of my first time paddle boarding. Figured it'd be an interesting enough fic to write.

“Okay, okay, just don’t look down,” Wind instructed, paddle in hand as he turned himself toward Legend. Said Hylian was looking down at his board, hands shaking and ears ringing. “Just look up at me and focus on your balance.”

“I’m gonna pass out,” 

And so he did.

\---

The day had started like any other, except this time the group had the absolute pleasure of staying on Wind’s home island. It was a nice place, shaded from the sun and the huts beautifully crafted. All was going well until Wind convinced them to let him teach them some fun things to do on the ocean.

Convincing Wild and Hyrule had been easy, Warriors had joined in as well, soon followed by Four, and the only way they had convinced Legend to join was to have Hyrule practically beg him to.

“Come on it’ll be fun!” Hyrule pointed out, tugging at Legend’s hand as they walked closer to the ocean.

Legend was trying to pull his hand out of Hyrule’s but the kid had an iron grasp. “‘Rule you know I don’t like the ocean. I can watch you guys from here,”

“It won’t be the same! Besides if I fall off you can come get me. That way you won’t worry from shore,” Hyrule had changed out of his tunic and armor, standing in the small waves that crashed against the shore, his brown pants rolled up his calves. His leather under armor had been set aside, leaving him in just his brown pants, susceptible to sunburn. “C’mon, please?” He asked, shooting Legend puppy eyes he had learned from Wild.

“Ugh fine, but I’m only going in because I’m looking after you,” A grin broke out on Hyrule’s face at the news as he rushed into the water to let Wild and Wind know they had another joining them.

“Great! I’ll get another board!” Wind jumped off the small pier into the water, swimming to shore and disappearing into a small storage area behind his hut.

Though he had agreed to join, Legend’s hands were shaking as he pulled off his boots. The last time he had been in the ocean was when he was on Koholint. The thought of being in those waves again caused ice cold fear to spread across his chest.

No. It was going to be different this time. He was going to look out for Hyrule. There was no dream island. It was real.

Legend was quick to tug off his red and green tunics, using a pair of shorts Wild had lent him as the equivalent of Wind’s swim trunks. Hyrule quickly drug him onto the dock where the other three were, Warriors giving him a smug grin which Legend replied simply with one finger.

“Okay, I should have enough board for everyone,” Wind came over wild Wild, each having a board in their hand. “This is going to be a tricky process because there’s so many of us on such a small dock, but we’ll make it work.” The small blonde quickly lowered the board into the water, taking a rope that was tried to the end and wrapping it around a post on the dock.

“What exactly are you going to teach us again?” Four asked, rather curious about what Wind was doing. Said boy was all to eager to explain.

“Paddle boarding! It’s easy once you get the hang of it. But basically you stand on these boards, and use a paddle to push yourself around. Trust me, the waters calm today, it’s perfect weather for it,” Wind explained as he helped Wild lower the second board in.

“Okay, who here is a strong swimmer,” Wind asked, getting a raised hand from Warriors and Wild.

“I’m not the greatest but I won’t drown,” Wars explained, dressed similar to the rest of them. His pants had been rolled up like Hyrules and Four’s while the rest of them had managed to find shorts.

“Same here, although I think I’m a pretty decent swimmer,” Wild chimed in, earned a shout of excitement from Wind.

“Okay, you two first, pull on the rope so that the boards are parallel to the dock and slide on to your knees. I can show you first if you need to,” He explained, helping Warriors pull his board closer.

While it wasn’t the most graceful landing the two managed to get onto their boards. “Okay you’re tied up so you won’t go anywhere. Just throw your legs off the sides until I get back and don’t drown,” Wind instructed as he ran off again, planning on getting three more boards into the water.

Legend glanced down at the water, which was relatively smooth, though it was deeper than he had hoped. Hyrule and Four’s excited chatter rang out, though he didn’t pay attention to it, only nervously glancing at the ocean.

Eventually Wind had helped everyone onto their boards, while Sky, Twilight, and Time watched from shore. Legend had assumed either they didn’t want to get the salt water in their hair. He certainly didn’t.

Legend followed as the others had, pulling his board parallel to the dock before sliding onto his knees, painstakingly careful to center himself on the board. Wind was the last on, having passed out paddles and untying the boards. 

“Okay, this should be easy enough to start with. If you’ve been on a raft before you know this but I’ll explain anyways,” Wind went first, sitting on his knees and showing them how to hold the paddle and maneuver through the water. He made it look easy, though Legend was having a difficult time pushing away from the dock. “Make sure the side with the paint is facing away from you, the paddles are carved to scoop the water and push you forward.”

Hyrule had figured out how to push away from the dock, slowly floating over to Wind, who carefully pushed him in the right direction. Once most everyone was within a reasonable distance of him Wind began to explain how they need to keep their arms straight, but turn their torso’s as they paddled.

“I’ll teach you guys how to stand once you learn to paddle,” He explained, placing his right hand closer to the scoop of the paddle while his left was towards the center. Wind plunged the paddle into the water, demonstrating how to keep his arms straight, over exaggerating the movements as he pushed forward. Wild was the next to figure it out, altering from right to left as they glided parallel to the shore, away from where the waves were breaking.

The motions were easy enough once Legend figured them out, and he was starting to enjoy himself as they glided across the water. His fun was soon tossed aside as Wind spoke up.

“Okay! I’m gonna teach you guys to stand up,” He kept a similar pace as before, although he started to use more force as he paddled. “You want to get some speed before you push off, watch what I’m doing.” Wind was quick to get himself gliding a bit faster before taking the paddle in both hands, placing them in front of him before quickly springing up. He paused for a moment, eyes focused on the horizon and arms outstretched, the paddle parallel over the board before he carefully began to paddle once more, his left hand on the end of the long handle, his right now resting towards the middle.

“Just make sure to keep your eyes on the horizon, your feet flat, and bend your knees a bit once you're up,”

One by one the others tried it. Wild lost most of his dignity trying to stand up, only to wobble and fall off into the water, his long hair stuck to his face once he resurfaced. “Hylia the water feels nice,” He pointed out, hoisting himself back onto the board to try again. Wind was making his rounds to each of the others, giving them tips and encouragement.

Legend found it amusing to watch Hyrule practice standing up. The kid could get himself to a decent pace before doing as Wind had, crouching on his hands and knees before springing up. Though he wobbled a bit, he kept his eyes trained on the horizon before finding his balance.

“Guys I did it! Legend look!” The look on Hyrule’s face practically melted his heart. Hyrule had a grin on his face as he stood on the board, waiting for any response from his mentor.

“Atta boy ‘Rule. I knew you could do it,” Legend continued to paddle, still on his knees as everyone else slowly found their balance. There was a large splash from behind him followed by laughter. When he looked over he saw Warriors swimming back to his board, with Four close behind him. They must’ve bumped into each other by accident. The sight certainly made him laugh before his attention was drawn back to Hyrule.

After a couple minutes both Warriors and Four were on their boards, practicing like Hyrule had with the paddles. It took Wild a few more tries before he got the hang of it, balancing on his board as a few whoops and hollers were heard from shore, no doubt from Twilight.

With everyone on their boards their attention was soon drawn to Legend, the only one still on his knees.

“C’mon Legend, if Warriors managed to do it so can you!” Four laughed as Warriors swung his paddle at the shorter Hylian, although it hardly even tapped him.

“As much as I hate to agree with him Four’s right,” Warriors added, pushing his paddle into the water, gliding away from Legend to give him some room.

Wind soon chimed in. “Remember, eyes on the horizon, keep your knees bent and stance wide. It’s okay to fall.” Legend wanted to roll his eyes but he caught sight of Hyrule looking over at him, curiosity in his eyes as he watched his mentor.

With a huff Legend adjusted the way his was kneeling before pushing his paddle into the water, pushing himself forward so that he could glide for a few seconds. He took a breath before placing his paddle across the front of the board, doing as Wind had and trying to get his feet flat on the board. A flare of pain shot up his legs, not uncommon if he had been still for too long.

He couldn’t push himself up on the first try, having to kneel back down and get some more speed before trying again. His second attempt was much more successful as he found his balance, eyes trained on the horizon.

The familiar cheers of the others rang out from behind him as Wind paddled beside him. “See, I told you it was easy once you’re up,” Legend began to paddle, his legs feeling like they were going to give out beneath him. Something didn’t feel right.

He felt the familiar feeling of lightheadedness, waiting for his vision to go blurry like it usually did, head rush unfortunately being common for him. After a couple seconds of nothingness he began to grow concerned.

“You have to keep paddling otherwise you’ll lose balance,” Wind chimed in, though Legend wasn’t paying attention. His vision grew blurry at the edges, hoping that it would finally be over with.

It only got worse. The chatter that he would usually be able to understand blurred together as his vision refused to clear up, the black static making it almost impossible to see. There was a strange feeling in his chest, as if he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs as he stood on the board, trying to keep his balance.

It wasn’t going away. Goddess he couldn’t see, everyone’s voices were muffles, the ringing becoming to much as he felt himself lose his senses for a moment. Legend tried to look around in his panic, finding that it was useless.

“Okay, okay, just don’t look down,” Wind instructed, paddle in hand as he turned himself toward Legend. Said Hylian was looking down at his board, hands shaking and ears ringing. “Just look up at me and focus on your balance.”

“I’m gonna pass out,” 

And so he did.

There were shouts as Legend fell into the water, his board being pushed away from the sudden dead weight, his paddle floating on the surface after the initial splash. Wind and Hyrule were the first in the water, although Hyrule couldn’t do much considering he wasn’t as skilled as the others in the water.

He was able to make out shouts from shore as Twilight quickly pulled off as much armor as he could before swimming out to where they were. Wind was already diving after Legend, his arms wrapped around the other as he tried to drag him to the surface. Warriors dove in to help, pulling Legend to the surface in a matter of seconds.

When the three emerged Legend was coughing, the rancid taste of sea water in his mouth. Warriors hoisted the pink haired hero onto his board as he caught his breath. Hyrule was quick to swim over to the board, holding onto the edge as Legend rolled onto his back staring up at the sky.  
“I think- I think I just fainted,” He pointed out, wiggling his fingers infront of his face, noticing that his vision was back.

Twi had made it over to the scene, holding onto the edge of Four’s board as he asked what had happened.

“Well Legend managed to stand up, but he froze and then bam, fell right into the water. But it wasn’t a normal fall for someone who was new. He just, dropped,” Wind explained as Legend pushed himself up, carefully straddling the board so he wouldn’t fall off.

Hyrule swam back to his board, hoisting himself onto it though his attention was drawn to Legend. “Are you okay?”

“I think I am,” He muttered, pushing his hair out of his face. “That was really weird.” There was murmurs around him before Twilight’s hand was on the edge of his board.

“C’mon, you’re headed back to shore with me for now. Wind said you’d get another shot, but we’re all a little worried about you being in the water after that,” He explained, slowly dragging Legend over to the dock, the water making it more than easy to move him and the board.

Legend couldn’t argue, carefully getting off the board and onto the dock. His legs were weak as he stood, though he made his way onto the sand, grimacing as his hair clung to his face. “I never have any luck with the ocean,” He grumbled, disappearing into Wind’s hut. Twilight only tied up the board before trying to dry off as Wind continued his lesson.

\---

The day had passed, the sun already set leaving the small island to be bathed in the soft glow of the moon light. Legend was already laying on his bedroll, having opted to camp outside for a night since Wind’s hut was rather small. The islander had offered his outpost to the other heroes, knowing it would be better than sleeping in the sand.

Four and Hyrule were already asleep, or so he had assumed until he heard someone shift to his side. After a few moments he felt the familiar warmth of Hyrule press beside him. He shifted his arm so he could pull the other into a more comfortable position, Hyrule’s head laying on his shoulder, his soft hair brushing against his jaw.

“You scared me today,” Hyrule finally spoke up, his arms pulled to his chest as he curled up beside Legend. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you ‘Rule, I honestly scared myself as well,” Legend admitted, feeling the other quietly laugh beside him.

“Yeah well, you’re lucky Wars and Wind grabbed you, I don’t think I would have been able to,”

“I appreciate you trying to,” Legend hummed, closing his eyes as he felt the other relax beside him. “Tomorrow is another day.”

“You’re right. Tomorrow Wind can teach you again,”

Legend took a deep breath before relaxing as well, Hyrule’s presence comforting him as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Leg, at least he got some cuddles from 'Rule


End file.
